Renesmee's Story
by meggysh
Summary: Renesmee realises that she finally loves Jacob, but will he love her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's story**

I shuffled down the stairs yawning as Alice groaned at me. "Nez! I told you to wear BETTER clothes!" I rolled my eyes at her and watched the sunrise. I felt the chatter rise as my family came into the room, then I head silence. I turned and they were all staring at me "What?" I asked suspicious "Nothing!" Rose sang happily. I turned and watched the orange sky change to a light shade of blue. The fluffy clouds engulfed the sun, whilst swallows swooped in the sky. I shoved m feet in my trainers and left for school. This would be so boring, like every day. The only good thing is that Jacob, my best friend. Now comes to my school. I decided to be happy and sand loudly as I listened to my ipod. Student stared at me but I just giggled and sang on. My curly brown hair suddenly flew into my eyes and I crashed into someone. I casually got up and tripped over again. The person laughed and picked me up. Tingles shot across my body and I knew immediately that it was Jacob. I sighed happily and hugged him "Hey nez!" He greeted, over enthusiastic. I just brushed my hair out the way and stared into his eyes. They were warm and welcoming, I could of kissed him right there. But I couldn't do that. I was in love with him and I couldn't deny it. His long hair exited me and I smelled it. He laughed and looked at me weirdly. I smiled now normal, and we walked off to class, hurrying. We stumbled into class laughing at each others lame jokes and found we were the first people. "Oh Jacob, that one made me crack up BIG time!" I squealed and had another rush of hysteric laughter. After I lovely moment of madness, we were scribbling unstoppably on our books. He wrote me a note.

_Are you going to the summer dance? _Jacob asked, he looked happy and exited. I giggled and answered. My writing was very scruffy compared to his

_No, won't get a date so. Its like, whatever_

_Your should. _Was his simple reply and then we got on with our work.

Half way through it I got a detention, because I was suffering an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Jacob was pulling faces as he wrote. Who knows why? He got angry, weird. So he decided 'Ill get myself a detention too' and joined me, absolutely fine. Throughout detention, the teacher was forever telling us 'shut up! It'll be another detention. I also see you've led Jacob on the wrong path Renesmee' Whatever. Then, after the 14th time she told us, Jake interrupted her, Team Jacob! "Actually, I have Known Renesmee since we were little. She has not led me on the wrong path!" then he have a Death glare that she became horrified of. He didn't half make me laugh, seriously! We decided, we were going to have a 2 people shed party. Its crazy, but that's just us. We've always been crazy, us two. Always!

I got home and dumped my bag on the floor, Trudged upstairs, I was just going to ask Alice something when she beat me too it "Of course I will make you look like a doll!" Then she pushed me lightly into her room. And spent hours deciding, every so often saying 'Hmm.. No, not that…' or 'yes! This is perfect!' then she had a lovely big pile of clothes for me to try on, after an hour of doing all that. I was finally ready, my hair was down, wavy. She had covered my eyes with eyeliner, and eyelashes with Mascara. I had a short red mini dress on that stuck to my curves and high Jimmy's. Jake picked me p with his new Jag, and complimented me. "You look gorgeous, seriously" my heart gave a massive thumb and I flushed a deep red. Then, we reached his shed. But it wasn't like a normal shed, it was like an ultra mini house, it was way cool.


	2. Trouble

We ran inside and Jacob turned on some massive speakers, he put a CD of our favourite songs in the radio that was connected with it and started dancing some crazy moves. I laughed at him and he grinned. I danced with him and then he opened some doors to another extended room. I giggled "Jake, don't you think this is more of a house than a shed?" I asked smiling. "Yup, and its both our home" He replied and winked at me. I flopped down on a sofa and he moaned "Nessie!" "C'mon we gotta dance!" He put on a sad face so I had to agree. I glared at him, "Fine" I muttered and got up. I was pretty glad when our party for 2 people ended. I was exhausted. But he made me watch a horror film, I wasn't scared. I just fell asleep.

I woke up with a ray of white sunlight streaming in my eyes. I winced and got up. I noticed Jacob had gone. I caught my reflection in a decorative wall mirror and groaned. I looked a right mess. Suddenly. Something tapped my shoulder and I screamed in surprise. Jacob started laughing and fell on the sofa. He struggled to get out of his words because laughter was still coming from his throat. "Haha! Nez! Your face.. You, you… were… scared!" I glared at him and he stood up straight as if scared. I giggled and then spoke, "You shouldn't of scared me like that!" He smirked and didn't reply. Then I noticed a smell floating in the air, it smelled like… EGGS! "so nez, I got e-" "EGGS!" I screamed and ran into the tiny attached kitchen. I grabbed them whilst they were still blazing hot and stuffed them in my mouth. The creamy yoke came out and melted in my mouth "mm…" He came in and laughed "Same old nez, same old"

After I had got home and tidied myself up. Me and Jacob got to school. "I better run, teachers gave me some homework and I haven't finished it" he grinned and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I blushed crimson red and he laughed. "Bye nez!" he shouted whilst running away "Bye Jake!" I shouted after him. Suddenly a girl came up to me. She had pretty brown eyes and light brown hair. It was long and wavy. I smiled at her and said hello "Hey!" She said, "so um… I'm Tess, I'm kind of new, could you show me round? She asked, she looked shy and innocent. I grinned and took her hand "Of course!" she beamed at me and followed me "so, my names Renesmee" I looked to see her reaction. She smiled "I like that name, can I call you nezme for short?" "Yep!" I grinned and showed her round the school. Soon enough we found Jacob "Oh hey Jacob! This is Tess, she's new! Tess, this is Jacob my best friend" they both started talking and getting to know each other. I noticed Jacobs eye glint when he spoke to her, that never happened when I spoke to him. I interrupted them "Tess, shall I show you the rest of the school" "Oh yeah! Sorry" she said. As soon as we left the room Tess exclaimed "Wow! He's hot!" I sniffed "yeah.."


End file.
